And Everything Nice
by ataleoffiction
Summary: Santana wakes up after a party, and it's not next to Brittany.


**And Everything Nice**

Synopsis: Santana wakes up to someone that isn't Brittany, after a party.

* * *

5:25am was an ungodly time to wake up in the morning, Santana thought to herself, especially when you'd spent the whole night partying. The sun hadn't risen yet, and had taken great effort to crack open an eye to see the dim alarm clock on her nightstand. Shutting her eyes tightly and pulled Brittany back by the waist, squeezing their nude bodies tightly against one another. The dim, red glow from the clock had been the only light source in the room.

_God, the sun isn't even up yet._

Instead of another Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza, the glee club and the Troubletones girls had been given full run of Papa Lopez's liquor cabinet, as well as the beer bong Puck had brought over. Everyone had brought over a sleeping bag, since Casa de Lopez only had 3 spare bedrooms and wouldn't be able to fit everyone in a bed. The combined glee clubs both appeared to have a good time the night before. It had to be good when you could barely remember past 11 o'clock, right?

When it became clear to Santana that she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, she decided to busy herself with the girl lying in front of her. Sliding her hand between Brittany's legs, Santana quickly found the girl's center, enjoying the skin's smoothness as her fingers drove inside the slick, warm folds. Freshly shaved, just the way the liked it. Eyes still shut, she buried her face into Brittany's hair, relishing that familiar scent of WEN's Fig scented cleansing conditioner. Pressing a kiss to the back of Britt's neck, she grinned as her lover already started to squirm under her fingers, juices dribbling down her hand.

"Come for me," she whispered against the soft, fragrant skin of the sleeping girl's neck. "Come for me, so I can suck your juices off my fingers."

She'd been impressed at how easily she'd been able to bring Brittany to the edge, but it wasn't out of the question that being asleep had actually made the quick orgasm possible. But Santana didn't stop there. With three fingers still buried knuckle deep, Santana thumbed the girl's button as well, feeling legs closing around her wrist. It was a little surprising to feel two hands pressing down against her own.

_I guess she's awake now_.

It was somewhat more surprising to hear a loud groan in what was definitely _**not **_Brittany's voice. Pulling her hand back to her side, Santana cracked open an eye and was greeted by the sight of long, wavy brown hair.

_¡Ay, dios mio! What in the actual fuck happened last night?_

Santana tried her best to force both of her eyes open, as her mind raced to deal with the situation. _Not blonde_, so it was absolutely, certainly not Brittany, Hannah, or Quinn. No highlights meant it wasn't Sugar Motta, who'd actually been hiding a pretty hot body under all those ridiculous outfits. Santana could have cried. She'd definitely be swearing off alcohol, if it had caused her to cheat on her hard fought, and won, girlfriend. Taking in the girl's skin color, it wasn't Heather or, god help her, Mercedes.

She ran the possible candidates in her head: Samantha, Haylee, the Mack (also known as Courtney). Santana wouldn't have even discounted Shelby Corcoran, had she attended the party. However, a horribly terrifying image of a Shelby look-alike did present itself into her mind. _Rachel Berry..._ the last contestant.

Deciding on a little more detective work, she brought her drenched fingers against her lips, slowly licking up the juices still falling from her fingertips. It was fresh and sweet, with only the barest hint of saltiness; quite the contrast from Brittany, who tasted sweet and spicy, no doubt from her penchant for eating Vero Mango chili spiced lollipops before bedtime. Of course, it was no secret that diet affected the way your come tasted, so it disturbed Santana to think what a vegan diet might cause someone to taste like.

_Probably just like this,_ she sighed to herself and craned her head over the girl's shoulder. "Hi."

Rachel twisted on the bed, lying flat as she stared up at Santana Lopez as a smile ghosted across her lips. "Good morning, Santana."

Santana propped herself on an elbow and smiled back down Rachel, eyes locking onto one another. She tried to dissect the situation. No word vomit. No screaming, no running from the bedroom, no attempt to cover herself. _No regret_.

The was no regret in Rachel's beautiful brown eyes, that much she was sure of. She licked her lips, breaking their staredown, eyes raking over Rachel's breasts and down her stomach. It was easy enough to spot the hickeys that peppered the diva's skin, and the scratches that marred her own arm. _We must have had a good time last night_.

It was possible Rachel had no regrets, because she couldn't remember. "Do you - do you remember anything from last night?"

"I don't think any girl ever forgets her first triple orgasm, Santana," she giggled softly. "And my eyes are up here."

Santana manages to tear her eyes from Rachel's chest with a smirk, only to find a smug grin that matches her own. _A very good time._

Rachel folds her arms across her stomach, and Santana notices it's the first time Rachel's hands have even moved from between her legs. "I must admit, I'd expected to have been kicked out of your bed before sunrise. Or to at least have woken up to you screaming Spanish obscenities at me."

The entire situation was confusing to her. From all accounts, Rachel had slept with Finn Hudson once and only once before they'd broken up two months ago after Quinn's accident and the subsequent dismissal of their engagement. The girl was practically virginal, yet laid below her stark naked, calmly speaking about last night's dalliance. A pity she couldn't remember any of it.

"And miss that hot little body in the morning? I only kick boys out of bed." It had been true. Despite having earned the never-say-no reputation, not once had a boy been allowed to spend the night in her bed, or vice versa.

Rachel cupped a hand to her cheek, causing Santana to flush as she pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I mean it Santana, thank you. Thank you for... making me feel special. For once."

Had everyone really treated her so badly? She turned slightly, lips grazing against Rachel's palm as she pulled her eyes shut. "Te adoro junto a mi. You deserve so much better than to think like that. You deserve someone thoughtful and caring, who can love you without trying to belittle everything you've worked for, everything you've dreamed about since you were little."

"But you have to know I can't give that to you," Santana spoke, as a hopeful glisten appeared in Rachel's eyes.

Rachel slowly nodded her acquiescence and, for a moment, Santana wished she could have her. But only for a moment. She and Brittany were soul mates, that was apparent to anyone who saw the two together, even without knowing their 14 years of steadfast friendship. "I'm glad Brittany let us have each other for one night, at least."

"Me too." So, she didn't cheat. Santana snuggled down into Rachel's side, slowly tracing butterfly kisses along her collarbone, up her neck, and eventually to her mouth. For someone with such limited boyfriend experience, Rachel Berry had proven to be an excellent kisser.

After a few minutes of kissing, Santana had been flipped onto her back as Rachel kneeled between her legs. Her mind almost blacked out with the grip Rachel had on her thighs, barely listening as her Jewish-American princess hungrily whispered just how much she wanted to make love one last time. She couldn't help but agree.

* * *

It was 7:23am when the girls decided to leave Santana's bedroom and prepare breakfast for everyone still laying around. Rachel quickly slipped on a Rogue Fitness t-shirt and running shorts, while Santana slithered into an extremely short pair of denim cut-offs and a gray tank top.

The pair came downstairs to find Sam and Puck already in the kitchen, preparing pancakes and what appeared to be the entire bacon reserves in Lima. Unfortunately, the boys were attempting their best _Risky Business_ impression, and were dancing around Santana's kitchen in their socks and underwear, singing to the kitchen radio.

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_I see the fucking look in your eyes_

_(Turn around bright eyes)_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_(Turn around bright eyes)_

_Fucking every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight_

_I fucking need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

The boys thrust their hips at one another, as Puck set up his 7th stack of pancakes. Sam stuffed a handful of bacon into his mouth, and the two resumed their singing. It might almost be cute, if Rachel and Santana hadn't decided it was entirely too embarrassing not to pull out their phones and record the rest of the spectacle.

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight_

_For fucking ever's gonna start to..._

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_Now I'm fucking falling apart_

_Nothing I can say,_

_Total Eclipse of the Heart_

_Well, Jesus, once upon a time there was light in my life_

_Now there's only love in the dark_

_Nothing I can say,_

_Total Eclipse of the Heeeaart_

They sounded good together, if Rachel was being honest. She was certain their harmonies could be used in their upcoming nationals competition. A cat call from Santana pulled their attention, which sent Sam flying over the kitchen table for cover and Puck to struggle with pulling a Strawberry Shortcake apron over his head.

"Don't be shy on our account."

A/N: Yay, I'm done. I contemplated writing the party flashbacks, but seriously, that likely meant this story would never have seen print. Ah well, thanks for reading!


End file.
